Remembrance
by Noctfelicite
Summary: The loss of a beloved can drive anyone crazy. But for Phantom, that crazed madness turned into a thirst for revenge. Phantom-centric.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters._

* * *

_**Remembrance**_

* * *

_Rage that clouded his senses, maddening voices in his head that screamed for release and an unquenchable thirst for revenge._

"This cannot be!" Phantom screamed in denial, as he sat, defeated, on the lush carpet of his quarters. His hands scrambled to find the nearest object and flung it against the wall as hard as he could. The loud crash of a vase against wall did not quell the fires of wrath that burned within him. The porcelain pieces lay scattered on the floor, mixed with several fragments from a shattered clock and other trinkets.

The tears refused to fall. Perhaps if it did, Phantom could hide himself in his sorrow. He could let guilt wash over; blame himself for being away when the scum of the Black mage attacked Ereve. For not being strong enough. For not being fast enough. For not staying by Aria's side until the end.

But these feelings refused to come. Instead, fury twisted his mind, clawing at him, reminding him of the perpetrator who took away his precious beloved. Only one thought blocked out all the others, so raw in his mind that it numbed him. The blonde thief lifted his hand, staring curiously at the red patches across his knuckles and the trail of ruby that ran down his palms. His once-flawless hands from years of thievery - living a fairly comfortable life of wealth earned from the things he stole– marred by torn skin caused by striking a wall repeatedly in anger.

No amount of physical pain could subdue his raging thoughts. Destruction of objects could not calm his emotions. The thief felt as if he was a tornado trapped in a glass bottle. Any more of this torment and he may fall into despair, a true phantom of who he currently is.

Phantom followed the trail of red with his eyes, finally stopping where a patch of blood had stained his cuff. He lips twisted into a tiny smirk. A thought dawned upon him.

'Yes. That will do.' He whispered.

He will have his revenge. He will find Aria's assassin, and stamp out that person's existence. That murderer did not deserve to live after extinguishing Aria's light of life - and through Aria, Phantom's. Aria was everything Phantom hoped to experience – Hope, kindness and a kindred spirit. She understood everything, accepted Phantom, even if the world didn't. She trusted him, and also taught Phantom, a person of deceit and illusions, that he could trust her.

Phantom slowly stood up slowly. His legs threatened to collapse, numbed by the time spent in the same position.

_How long has it been? Minutes? Hours? He could not tell; the remains of the clock were left forgotten on the floor._

It seemed like an eternity ago when Phantom stood before the lifeless body of Aria. He pushed away those depressing thoughts for now. Enough time was spent on mourning. He needed to start planning his revenge. Phantom walked towards the oak double-doors, leading to the empty hallways of his hideout.

He found himself staring into ocean-blue eyes.

"Excuse me, I have work to do. Stay here and be good."

The figure said nothing, her hands poised on her lap; her eyes appeared to follow the blonde thief as he made his way towards the exit.

"I'll be leaving to track down your killer now… Aria." He turned around and stared back into the eyes of the lifeless painting.

"Why won't you say anything? A simple 'Have a nice day!' or 'Good luck!' will suffice." Phantom turned on his heel and started walking back towards the frame.

_Greetings are not needed. We're companions. Aren't we, Phantom?_

"Aria, Aria, Aria." Phantom clucked his tongue and tapped the side of the frame gently. He brought his non-injured hand up and caressed Aria's 'hair'. The thief closed his eyes and imagined himself running his fingers teasingly through the long blonde locks, twirling it gently when his fingers reached the ends. He could almost delude himself to think that the smell of the heavy paint was her scent – sweet and mesmerising.

"You want me find your murderer, don't you?"

"Why won't you say anything?"

"Aria?"

Phantom took a step back and cocked his head to the side. "Aren't you a little shy today? Well, I guess I'll have to take your silence for consent." Phantom smiles a toothy grin. "I'll be off now~"

_Are you well? Did you get spotted by the guards?_

"No worries, Aria. I won't be seen. I'm never seen." Phantom pulled his mask over his eyes walked down the hallway.

There was one person he had to meet.

One person? More like one being.

The only witness to the night of Aria's murder.

_Shinsoo._

_The raging thoughts have subsided, the voices quietened down, but the thirst for revenge is always prevalent, nagging him, a thorn that cannot be removed until his quest is over._

* * *

_I do not claim to be a good fanfiction writer, in fact, my stories are probably mediocre at best. But I wanted to try a different take at the portrayal of Phantom, although there are very good examples already out there._

_Pardon my standard of English, for it's been a long time since I've written a fanfiction, and a longer time since I've last written a proper narrative. I apologize if the chapter feels short. It will get longer and hopefully better as I get used to the swing of fanfiction writing._

_Trivia: I've had Maplestory's White Christmas on loop since I started this story. Which is kinda weird considering the whole atmosphere of the narrative. :/_

_Merry Christmas, Happy holidays and have a Happy new year!_

**_EDIT:_**_Greetings newcomers. As you can see, this is a rewrite of Remembrance for chapter 1 and 2, removing Gaston and the rest of the Lumiere's cast. This won't affect the plot to a large extent, but I hope you will forgive me if there are inconsistencies because I have failed to notice the errors. Feel free to point these out._

_Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters._

* * *

The sky was beginning to turn dark by the time Phantom arrived at his destination. The blonde slipped on a white, hooded cloak. Looking towards the sky, he noted that it would be a moonless night - the perfect time to move about without being seen.

Phantom leaned against a large tree a few metres away from the main entrance to Ereve, keeping to the shadows. The giant oak felt rough against his gloved hands as he scratched the surface impatiently. 'Security looks tighter than usual...' Phantom mused, watching the guards stationed at the entrance. 'I wonder where they were before the attack.' He smiled bitterly at the grim thought. If there were this many guards around Aria that night, maybe she might have lived. Maybe… But this was no time to reflect on the past. Phantom had a mission to complete.

For a master thief, the number of guards did not pose a threat towards the thief. Be it five or fifty; Phantom was confident that he could sneak past them without a trace. He deftly ascended a tree, adjusting his weight with every step. When he reached a suitable level, he began to leap from branch to branch, keeping his steps light and not staying in the same location for even more than a second. He watched the shadows cast by the dense foliage, adjusting his course to follow the dark patterns. A skill he had mastered over the years, the art of moving unseen. Even though he was sure that he was invisible to the guards below, he remained alert, watching for any signs of danger or irregular movement from the corner of his eyes. To a passer-by below, the trees might have looked as if they were swaying in the breeze, with its gentle and rhythmic movements.

Phantom spotted a small clearing, hidden from outsiders, but gave him a perfect vantage point from within. He landed soundlessly, not even a crackle of grass could be heard, and peered from behind the bushes.

'Now I need to find the place where Shinsoo rests.' Phantom knew most of Ereve as if it was the back of his hand, from the secret meetings between Aria and himself. He knew most of the secret passages within the palace, but he had no knowledge of what lay beyond the castle. Aria did mention that there was a place where she had to meditate when she was young. But this was the first time he traversed through this part of the island. Even though it was mild, a sacred aura was present, no doubt that this place was near where the giant bird-beast rests.

He spotted a small Piyo tottering alone in the distance. 'A child?' Phantom frowned slightly. A juvenile Piyo should not be walking around at this time, much less these parts of Ereve. He was about to slink deeper into the shadows when a thought inched into his mind. 'Perhaps it will be faster to just ask for directions. After all, what can a small child do?' Phantom hoped that he did not need to resort to murder of a child in order to remain unseen.

Silently, Phantom crept from behind the Piyo. It was better for the child to assume that he had come from deeper inside the island, rather than from the entrance, so as to not rouse suspicion. Pulling the hood further over his head, he leaned forward and shuffled slowly, assuming a non-threatening demeanour.

'Good evening, child.' Phantom whispered, keeping a light and whimsical tone.

'A-ah! Good evening, elder!' The beast jumped back slightly in shock.

'May I ask what are you doing around these parts? A young child like you should not be here.'

'I-I'm sorry… I just wanted to put this on the Empress's coffin before she's entombed tomorrow. I couldn't give it to her during her funeral this afternoon.' He held out a small bouquet of wild flowers. It looked rather scraggly, as compared to the freshly cut roses Phantom used to present to Aria. However, he sensed the child's sincere intentions and nodded slowly.

'Perhaps you would like me to place it for you?'

'That would be wonderful! Shinsoo might be there keeping vigil. I would be in a pinch if she saw me. ' The young one scratched his feathered head thoughtfully, and passed the small collection of flowers to Phantom.

'Could you tell me where the wake is?'

'Gee, elder. For an old person, you sure have a poor memory.' The Piyo pointed towards a small pathway away from the main trail. 'That place leads to where the funeral was held.'

'Thank you, child. What is your name, if I may ask?'

'It's Kidan.' The beast cheerfully replies.

* * *

Phantom carefully followed the path. Even though it was dark out, he was not deterred by the lack of light, but instead, he was disturbed by the claustrophobic feeling of walking down such a narrow route. He noticed a light ahead, lit by candles surrounding a small clearing, but paused for a moment when he sensed a foreign presence.

'Now who else could be here at this hour?' He thought. Phantom scaled up a tree, determined to get closer to inspect this stranger.

The young man was of slight build and a rather lean physique. He was garbed in a long garnet robe that stopped just above his ankles. The stranger had messy auburn hair, held back by an odd-looking purple headband and piercing cerulean eyes. Holding on to a staff confidently, he appeared to be conversing with the sacred bird-beast.

Phantom cocked his head and curiously watched this person. Many assumptions were formed in Phantom's mind about this man, but this mage did not appear to fit any of them; yet at the same time, he did. Phantom was confused. He knew that the mage was strong, judging from the amount of magic power that required to wield such a staff and use it to its full potential. Yet the mage looked weak and pathetic as compared to the other magicians he had seen in his lifetime thus far.

The man spoke with an air of eloquence, a formality that is required when conversing with a powerful sentient creature, as if he had the experience. But Phantom could not think of any other such examples besides Shinsoo. The man was a mystery wrapped within a meek presence.

"Yes, I'll make sure to do whatever I can. Good night." Said the man, before bowing and walking down the path where Phantom had just come from.

"I think it will be much more comfortable if you would stand in a place where I can see you, Phantom." Shinsoo's voice echoed in his mind. Phantom smirked and leapt from his branch. He bowed lowly towards the beast, removing his hood as he straightened. "I'm glad you did not reveal my presence to that mage, O noble one. It would be most… troublesome." Phantom said aloud.

The blonde surveyed his surroundings and immediately noticed the altar in the middle of the clearing. Atop, lies the glass coffin containing Aria's body. _An empty vessel. Just a corpse and nothing more._ Phantom's heart clenched tightly as he walked towards the crystal casket. He could see his beloved empress, smiling serenely. He could almost imagine her sleeping peacefully, as she did against his shoulder a few weeks ago. He placed a hand on the glass, wishing for the barrier to dissolve, so he could feel her touch one last time. Phantom reached into his inner pocket with his left hand and pulled out the flowers Kidan had entrusted to him along with a card. He twirled the card on his finger solemnly before it transformed into a pure white rose with a burst of light. He placed them on top of the coffin. "May your soul remain as untainted as this rose, Aria." Phantom spoke with sincerity and passion, all his feelings laced into that once sentence. All the love he had for her, all his regrets and unfulfilled desires. He allowed her name to hang in the air for a moment, before turning to face the giant bird.

"You should know why I'm here." Said Phantom.

"I do. But I will not give you the name of Aria's murderer." Shinsoo's tone was firm. Unfortunately, Phantom was not in the mood for pleasantries and he will not let Shinsoo hinder him, sacred beast or not.

"Why not? Do you not want to bring that scum to justice?"

"I want to. As much as you do, Phantom. But this quest is a fruitless one; you will end up destroying your mind." The massive creature watched Phantom. He could see the determination in her giant brown orbs. "Before Aria died, she told me to stop you if you were to pursue her assailants. She loves you. She doesn't want you to destroy yourself for her sake. Phantom… Please let go of this blind rage. Move on."

The blonde spat out furiously, "Move on? My life ended when Aria's did. Without her, I am nothing!" He paused, suddenly conscious of the altar in front of him.

"Do you want anyone else to end up like Aria?" He whispered.

Phantom had little princess Cygnus in mind. It was a low-blow, but it was necessary if he wanted the information. Aria's niece, barely able to walk on her own, yet forcefully entrusted with the fate of Maple World. It would be disastrous if anything were to happen to Cygnus just after Aria's demise.

"Please… Tell me the name of her killer. I do not want anyone else to fall to the destruction caused by the Black Mage." Phantom begged. Shinsoo could hear the desperation in his voice, see the sadness in his eyes and feel the dormant wrath in his heart.

Shinsoo sighed heavily. There was nothing she could do to stop him. He would wring out the truth from her if he had to. Trivial matters such as respect to a more powerful being did not matter to Phantom in his current state.

"The twins…" Phantom leant closer, silently urged her to continue. "Orca and Lotus. Two commanders of the Black Mage. They were the envoys sent by him." She showed him a telepathic image of how the twins looked. Orca with her twin pigtails and Lotus with his tousled blonde hair. Both wore dark uniforms with an emblem attached to their coats, a sign of loyalty towards the Black Magician.

Phantom had heard enough, there was no time to spare. He nodded curtly, murmured a word of thanks and marched towards the exit. "Phantom, wait." The feathered beast lifted her head slightly, ready to reach out to pull Phantom back. Phantom stopped and tilted his head.

"The twins are powerful, no doubt trained by the Black Mage himself. Even I couldn't stop their assault." Phantom grit his teeth and readied himself to leave, if this was another warning by Shinsoo about his quest for revenge.

"You require assistance."

"I prefer to work alone."

"Then you will perish if you do!" Shinsoo snapped. "Trust me. Seek Freud, the magician I was speaking to before. He wields a great deal of magical power, if you haven't noticed. He can help you."

Phantom turned around, his cape fluttering behind him. "What makes you think a lowly mage can help me?"

"You'll see…" Shinsoo revealed an image of four people through their telepathic link. A tall, dark-skinned woman with an intimidating polearm by her side. A fair elf; she carried herself with nobility, yet the dual bowguns on her belt signified that she was a deadly archer. A silver-haired man holding a long rod-like weapon and an orb of pure energy floating in front of him. Finally, Shinsoo stopped at Freud. He looked out of place as compared to the others, with his frame more befitting of a scholar rather than a fighter. But his willpower shone through his eyes. Within them, Phantom felt a deep profound connection. They were the eyes of someone who was unwilling to back down from a fight. Someone who could be pushed down again and again, but at the end of the day, he would rise and flash a smile.

"He has a team assembled; their only goal is to destroy the Black Mage and his forces. There's no one else who is willing to take on the job. Join them. They will help you."

"Help me? A notorious thief? I'm quite sure they would send me to the gallows first." Phantom scoffed.

"Freud is intelligent; he will understand."

"How will I convince him then? Walk in and say, 'I want to offer to change my ways?'" The blonde thrust his arms outwards angrily; he felt that this was a foolish venture.

"Just tell the truth." Shinsoo replied tiredly; the exchange had left her more exhausted than she thought.

Phantom opened his mouth to pose another question, but Shinsoo interrupted him. "Go. Leave me. I've yet to recover from the battle with the twins. And I will need to prepare for the transference of power to Cygnus when morning comes, after Aria is buried."

Phantom had no choice, but to let his questions go unanswered.

* * *

The next morning, rows of mourners gathered along the pathway Phantom traversed the night before. Phantom watched from a tree as Aria's coffin was carried from the altar to the tombs where she will rest for eternity. His eyes followed the trail of white flowers that accompanied her, tossed by her subjects as they followed the procession. The white rose he had left on top of her coffin for her was gone. Phantom wished that it was left as it was. His final gift for her; and now that had been taken away too. He noticed a warm wet trail running down his cheeks.

'I'm crying?'

Phantom keened; his voice was just one amongst thousands of mourners present.

_Aria... Aria... Aria... _

Phantom let his tears run unhindered. Aria deserved that much at least. She saw Phantom for who he was - a lonely man behind a mask. She gave him comfort when he needed it and company when he desired it.

The blonde let out a final choked sob before looking down at the procession once more. Everyone had begun to disperse, wiping their tears dry; comforting others who had a harder time letting go of their empress. Phantom saw Freud, a red spot amongst white.

And Freud saw Phantom. They exchanged a quick glance, violet orbs meeting blue.

Phantom immediately lowered his hood and hid deeper into the shadows of the giant tree. Once he was certain he was out of plain sight, he shroud walked off. The thief was disoriented by the time he reached the outskirts of Ereve, both by the tears that blurred his vision and by the fact that he was seen.

_Phantom was never seen._

Yet this mage could pick him out when thousands could not.

The thief reclined against the couch in his chambers, reviewing the day's events. Perhaps that man was worth something after all.

And maybe, it was time for Phantom to find out what it was.

* * *

_I hope this was of satisfactory length and quality. But in all honesty, it felt rather plain as compared to the first chapter. I would like to fix that soon. Hopefully by then, I would be confident in my self-editing skills._

_If you have noticed, certain elements from the previous chapter will carry forward to the later chapters. It is intentional. I think it may be interesting in that aspect._

_Truthfully, this fanfiction was intended to be a PhantomFreud piece, but I've decided to avoid that, in order to convey the story with a neutral perspective. But as a writer, I'll be damned if I couldn't have my share of slashy goodness. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story was intended to end once Phantom approaches Freud (in the next chapter), but then it would miss the main point of me writing this story (which will not be revealed just yet). So I've decided that this story will be a ficitonal retelling of Phantom's past, during the time of the heroes and just before the current timeline of Maple World._

_Just a little author's note - I do not frequent the Maplestory fanfiction section very often, and do not have much knowledge of previous Phantom fanfics, so I apologize if the plot is familiar to those that were written before Remembrance was published. In short, any plot devices present in 'Remembrance' that are similar to other previous Phanfictions are totally coincidental._

_With that, I bid thee adieu and hope to see everyone in chapter 3. Have a happy new year._

_Trivia - It's now 3 in the bloody morning for me. I should stop writing stories at this hour._

_**Edit: **__I didn't change much this chapter. I will begin writing chapter 3 after my exams next week._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the characters._

* * *

It was nearly dawn when Phantom returned to the chambers of his Leafre hideout. The room was pitch black, but Phantom paid no heed and walked towards an arm chair. With a wave of his hand, and a little bit of fire magic, the room was engulfed in a warm orange glow. A small fire lit up the chamber, just barely, casting long shadows across Phantom's heavy-lidded eyes. He gently plucked Skaia from his inner pocket and set it on his gloved palm, watching the facets of the jewel twinkle and gleam under the light.

"It's been a long day, Aria." Phantom whispered to the air. The only reply he received was the soft crackling and popping sounds of firewood. The thief stared into the pits of the flames, losing himself within their tantalizing dance. He was reminded of the event that had occurred a few hours before in an isolated shack within the Minar forest. It was a momentous decision for Phantom – to approach someone for help. He was so secluded from any interactions; it took him quite a while before he could find his voice. Even so, he was truly surprised that the mage had accepted his offer.

From a card he threw, the glance the mage took, and the sentences they shared; a mutual agreement was in place.

"He must think of me as a madman. A madman, Aria! Just think! Calling me his 'friend'," Phantom exaggerated his gestures, before flopping against the cushioned chair. He snorted and rested his weight against the velvet arm. "He must be crazy. You should've seen the look in his eyes. He thinks he understands me. Bah!" Phantom recalled those clear piercing blue eyes of Freud's. It reflected clarity, intelligence and something Phantom could not think of. But he was a fool to think that he could even comprehend Phantom's reason for joining in just two minutes of interaction.

"I feel that the world's gone insane Aria. It's moving far too fast for my liking, too much quick assumptions and judgements." Phantom cradled the jewel within his cupped hands. He tucked Skaia back into the hidden pocket behind his coat.

"I guess I should return to that shack tomorrow morning. That poor mage might get lost trying to find me in this expanse." He pulled his cloak over his shoulders and curled up against the armchair, too tired to return to his bed. "Good night Aria. Sweet dreams."

* * *

_Thump._

"Let me sleep for a bit more, Master Raven."

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Phantom groaned and instinctively lifted his arm above his head, expecting a beating from his master for slacking off during lessons. But instead, his hand knocked against his exotic hat and it toppled to the ground. Phantom woke up from the clattering sounds from the trinkets on his hat clashing against each other. That was when he heard it…

_A dragon's roar!_

"I… believe we'll be safe here, Aria. This cave should be impervious to any attacks from wild beasts." Phantom scuttled upright, picking his hat from the floor and returning it to its rightful place on the blonde's head.

"Phantom!"

A voice echoed from outside. "Freud?" '_How is it possible for him to find me?' _Phantom tilted his head and took a tentative step forward. He then remembered the dragon lurking beyond those doors. "You fool!" The thief broke into a run and raced towards the exit.

'_Did he not hear the dragon?'_

Phantom pulled open the doors and sped down the winding passageway that concealed his safe house from unwanted visitors. When he reached the end of the passage, he skidded to a halt and his jaw dropped. A glorious, yet intimidating, dragon stood behind Freud, towering above the mage. Its massive wings were outstretched, making it seem bigger than it already was.

"YOU IDIOT!" Phantom yelled, running towards the unarmed mage and standing in between him and the dragon. "Get inside! I'll take care of this." Phantom brandished his cane outwards, before willing it to transform into a long sword. A sudden gust of wind blew from behind Phantom, and tousled his hair slightly, but the thief kept his intense glare on the dragon. Long and twisted golden horns protruded from its head – one broken, the other sharp and deadly. Phantom swallowed; slightly unnerved. The dragon could easily gut him with that horn like a hunter and his prey. A glowing insignia could be seen on the dragon's crest, in between his horns. Phantom swore he saw that same symbol somewhere before, but currently; he was not in the mood to recall where.

'_There's no way I can kill this dragon. Its hide looks too thick. But I should buy some time to get this idiot to safety. I can't let him die. He's my only hope for my revenge.'_

The dragon reared up on its hind legs before letting out a roar. Phantom resisted the urge to block his ears from the clamour. After his ears have stopped ringing, the taller man could hear a faint chuckle from behind him.

"That's enough," The mage said.

The dragon folded his wings and returned to all fours. The ground shook beneath Phantom from the impact.

"_Is this hatchling the new member? He could use a little lesson on proper etiquette."_

Phantom nearly dropped his weapon. "T-the dragon talks!" The thief turned around to face the mage, a look of pure disbelief on his face. Then Phantom remembered where he had seen that same symbol before! It was etched in light blue embroidery on Freud's robes. '_The dragon is his!'_ Phantom guessed, but he could not fathom where Freud had found this beast, nor how did he convince the dragon from eating him.

The beast let out a puff of smoke before revealing a row of razor sharp teeth. Phantom could almost imagine that the being in front of him was smiling. Or determined to swallow the thief whole.

"_Indeed I do. Now will you put away your sharp stick? You're most likely going to poke your own eye out first before you can even manage to injure me."_ The dragon snorted before lowering its massive bulk to lie on floor.

"Phantom, I would like you to meet an important member of the team. This is Afrien, the King of Onyx dragons."

Afrien turned his head to take a good look at Phantom; his golden iris peeking beneath scaly eyelids. Phantom tucked his cane into a loop on his belt. Then he heard something, a faint whisper of leaves. Phantom has lived in this area for a fairly long time. He could tell if something was out of place immediately. The commotion before had distracted him. But once everything had calmed down, he could see it clearly.

"Who else did you bring, _Freud?_" Phantom dragged the mage's name. His hand instinctively reached to his waist to rest on the red jewel of his cane. He was surrounded by three other people. He could see the shifts in the shadows of the trees. The rising sun bathed the clearing in bright light, accenting the shadows around him.

Phantom prepared to escape by using shroud walk, but found that he could not do so. Someone was blocking his abilities. One by one, the figures made themselves apparent. The first was a tanned woman, intimidating and cold.

"You called us here Freud. What is it? It better be important to pull me from my training." Her harsh voice barked.

"I agree, Freud. I have to return to my kingdom soon. It was not an easy passage here. Especially with such… vague instructions. Thankfully Slyvidia was able to navigate these forests." A proud and haughty elfin woman stood next to Aran, behind her, a regal winged unicorn stood, pawing the ground impatiently. "She's not exactly happy to leave Elluel at such short notice. I'm surprised that that person over there did not notice our landing. Too busy having a staring competition with Afrien?" The elf said in a melodious voice, while gesturing towards Phantom.

"Perhaps. I think if I haven't intervened, someone would be hurt. Certainly wouldn't want any new recruits to get injured on his first day now, do we Mercedes?" Freud laughs softly.

"You haven't told us the reason for this meeting." Mercedes walked towards Slyvidia, and proceeded to calm her friend down.

"Fear not, I believe Freud will explain in due time." This time, a silver-haired man teleported to stand beside Afrien. The man scrutinised Phantom for a moment, before frowning slightly. Phantom caught his gaze and returned an equally fierce glare. He would not allow anyone to look down on him, not even some pompous mage.

"No worries, Luminous. I will." Freud stood in the middle of the clearing, carefully ushering Phantom to stand beside Luminous.

"Today, I have gathered each and every one of you to this place. All of you offered your services to aid against the tyranny of the being known as the Black Mage. Although your choice may be made under different circumstances…" Freud glanced at Phantom. "I believe that our common goal will hold us together." Freud paced slowly. He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, as if choosing the best words for the most convincing argument.

"For months now we have been on the defensive and we have suffered casualties. However, I truly believe that from the depths of despair, we can catch the Black Mage's army off-guard and strike where it matters. I believe that we are ready to take the Black Mage head on." Freud extended his arms to his small audience. He swept his gaze from Luminous, then to Phantom, followed by Mercedes and finally, Aran.

"_Would you join me on this endeavour?"_

* * *

_As promised, less than 24 hours after my last exam, I have updated. I'm having a little trouble writing Aran's and Luminous's dialogue, so I hope you'll forgive me for some inaccuracies. Explanation for certain headcanons is on my profile page, if there's a need for clarifications. Once again, it's nearly 2am... So grammatical mistakes are aplenty.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the characters._

* * *

"Your posture is wrong, adjust your feet and try again!"

"Yes Teacher."

A young boy shifted his weight slightly and pulled his feet backwards. His hands grasped the sword firmly; while keeping his wrist loose and fluid.

"Once more! I will allow no room for mistakes."

The boy glared intensely at his teacher with fierce violet orbs. He took a deep breath and lunged forward, before twisting his frame to parry his teacher's oncoming sword. He twisted and avoided with surprising agility and speed, and continued to deliver lethal stabs. His mentor towered over the young one, combating the lack of speed due to his heavy frame with strength and precision. Finally, with a flick of his wrist, the man dislodged the sword from the child's grip.

"That's enough for today. You have improved, young master." The man awarded the child with a pat on his head, tousling the kid's blonde locks slightly. "I believe you have another lesson to attend? What was it again… magic? Yes, I think so. Hurry on now!"

"Teacher, may I speak to you for a moment?" The child asked softly.

"What is it young master?"

"You came from the world out there," The blonde waved his arms towards the high wall that circled the courtyard. "Do you think it's fair that we should live in fortune while the world outside suffers?"

The burly man clenched his teeth. "Truthfully speaking, young master, I would give everything to get rid every single one of Ariant's nobility. They are empty-headed pigs, maybe not you young master, but I'm sure that guy over there agrees with me." He pointed to a lone servant, standing near the entrance to the courtyard. The servant shifted slightly and turned away.

"But doing so would put me on every wanted poster from here to Magatia. At least right now, I have a roof over my head, a decent pay, and food to eat. Thanks to master and mistress…"

"So, you choose not to overthrow the tyrannical ruler of Ariant because you're a coward?" The child hissed.

"I am doing it for self-preservation. Sometimes, it's better to lay low as a coward than to be a hero. You will never foresee what will happen. Start a revolution, and the whole of Ariant will be in chaos. Sure, some may hail you for doing the right thing, but others may loathe you for disrupting their peaceful lives. Most of the sand dwellers are at peace now, albeit living a terribly difficult life. When the time is right, things will change."

"I… see."

The blonde picked up his sword and sheathed it, before handing it over to a servant. He bowed towards his teacher before running off.

"Heh. A mere child of ten, so involved with the matters of the country. Maybe…" The man scratched his head, before stretching his muscular forearms. "Does that even matter anyway? I must report to the master immediately. That kid learns fast and is agile. I wonder if he'll choose the path of the swordsman when he comes of age."

* * *

It was one of the hotter parts of the year, when a strange, eccentric man visited the child's home. The young master was in his chambers, reading a book while nibbling away on some fruits beside his bed-mat. There was a sudden murmur among the female servants; the child's tilted his head curiously, wondering what all the excitement was about.

"Hear, hear! Master and mistress invited a guest today. He seems quite the charmer too!"

"Did you see the amount of jewels on his cloak? Maybe he's some sort of noble!"

"A nobleman? He must have travelled a long way. He doesn't carry the aura of arrogance."

The child shrugged and decided to focus on his book. The squawking of maids did not interest him. But he was mildly interested in this mysterious man. A light rapping against the wall alerted him of the presence of a servant.

"Young master, mistress has requested your presence in the main hall. She wishes that you would present yourself in this outfit." The servant handed the child a set of clothes. The young master eyed the dark coloured clothes disdainfully.

"Very well. I will be there in a bit." The servant bowed lowly and left the room.

Once the helper was gone, the child tossed the clothes on the bed-mat. "Such unappealing clothes, I do not understand why the queen must force the noble houses to adopt such a dull colour for their official clothes. Just because she likes it, doesn't mean she has the right to force us to like it too."

The blonde quickly donned a white top and loose pants, followed by a white vest embroidered with gold thread. "I hate those dark coloured clothes. It's like every day is a funeral." The young one chuckled. "Then again, we are all part of this dying country, where the rich feed upon the poor. I suppose it's ironic that the colour representing nobility would be the colour representing death."

* * *

"Father… Mother… I am here." The child approached the two figures seated. The master had blonde hair, though grey strands peeked out from within. He smiled at his son, but no warmth radiated from his gesture.

"What took you so long, child!" The mistress paused and frowned at the young master's choice of clothes. Her stern amethyst eyes glared at the child, before motioning for him to sit at her side. Next to his parents, who wore black, the child stood out like a sore thumb. The mistress swept aside her long brown hair before clearing her throat.

"Call in the visitor!" The mistress's voice bellowed.

The servants pulled aside layers of fabric that hung across the entrance, to reveal the guest. He was dressed oddly; his blue robes were adorned with jewels of varying shapes and colours. He wore a mask that concealed his face, but the young master could see mischievous blue eyes from within. His long, braided hair was ebony black, and was held together with a silver clasp decorated with patterned swirls. Two large feathers were attached to the side of his mask, flopping lazily as the man moved.

"Good day!" The man said, his voice silky and alluring.

"Greetings stranger, would you like to state your matter of business?" The master spoke.

"Matter of business? Nay, I am a traveller. I came to Ariant to experience the sights and sounds. This house of nobility has earned fame amongst the people for your vast expanse of wealth, thus I thought it would be well worth a visit."

The master chuckled. "My residence? Popular amongst the sand-filth?" The child hunched slightly in embarrassment. "That may be so. You seem like a good man. What's your name?"

The young man laughed to himself. "Names are powerful weapons, sir. I would choose to decline to share mine."

The child's father nodded slowly. "Yes, I agree. Very well then, how may we address you?"

"You may call me… Raven."

"What a unique persona!"

"The people in my hometown chose to call me that, due to my dark hair and blue eyes, which resembles the colours in the feathers of a Raven."

"Very well, Raven. Allow my servants to relieve you of your baggage. You may stay here for the duration of your visit. You seem like an interesting person. My son here will show you to your room."

The child stood up quickly, before approaching the stranger. The man handed his pack to the servants, then thanked the master and mistress for their hospitality."

"This way sir."

"Raven will do, young one." The child repeated the name, committing it to memory. "My name is…"

The young man patted the child on the head. "Names are powerful things, keep them safe," he lowered his voice so than none could hear him but the child. "Though, I must say you stood out next to your parents, like a Phantom amongst the mourners. May I call you that?"

The child brightened considerably, finally finding someone who understood him. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright… For the duration of my stay, I will address you as Phantom."

* * *

"It's rare for the queen to call a gathering of all the noble houses." The mistress said in a low whisper. Phantom tugged against his dark clothes, wanting no more than to claw his way out of the dreaded outfit.

"I know my dear, but we mustn't question the queen's orders." The master said.

Representatives of the noble houses stood along the sides of the throne room. Hushed whispers spread amongst those who are present. Phantom noticed a masked figure standing amongst the attendees. '_What is Raven doing here?'_

"Silence!" The queen's voice echoed in the throne room. "You may be wondering why I gathered you here today. We are here to expose a traitor – for slandering the queen and the noble houses!" A crowd burst into frenzied voices.

"_Who could it be?" _

"_Could it be one of the nobles?"_

"_I don't think so. Maybe one of the servants?"_

"_How could it be? I made sure to severely punish them if they ever mentioned the queen."_

Phantom stiffened and clutched the thick fabric of his mother's dress.

"Guards! Bring in the prisoner!"

The giant wooden doors swung open. "Let me go! I play no part in this!" A muscular man was dragged in by three guards. The guards kicked the man to the ground.

"S-swordsmaster!" Phantom exclaimed softly.

Phantom's teacher knelt on the ground, his face bruised and his lips split. A stream of blood flowed down from a cut on his arm. His wrists were worn out by the shackles. His clothes were tattered and dirty, some parts ripped with red streaks and welts showing through; obvious signs of torture.

"This man you see here lived comfortably amongst the nobles! We cared for him and gave him a purpose. And what does he do? He threatens to kill every one of us!" Shouts of anger and fury erupted from the audience, while throwing obscenities and curses at the man.

"That's not what-" The swordsmaster's gaze swept across the nobles, before stopping when he saw Phantom. "YOU!" The man tried to rush at Phantom on his knees. "You betrayed me!"

"I… I did no- " The young blonde winced and stepped behind his mother. He looked up for some sort of motherly comfort, but instead, received a piercing glare.

_Such dishonour to have such a child. _

_A problematic child._

"That is enough! Guards! Send him to the gallows! He shall be executed for his disloyalty!" The queen unfurled her fan and waved it in front of her face. Even so, Phantom caught the slight smirk behind the gesture. His expression darkened with horror.

'_Is this what the country has become?'_

* * *

At ten, Phantom could not understand the concept of guilt. However, he felt a weight against his mind which blamed him for causing his mentor's death. He could not sleep that night. He tossed and turned, read a book about Ornithology, tried to watch the stars, but he did not feel tired at all.

Phantom stood up and decided that a walk might wear him out, maybe practice his swordsmanship. He winced slightly. _'Now I don't have a mentor…I might as well learn on my own.'_ Grabbing a lamp from the floor and his practice sword and lighting it quickly with fire magic, he exited his room.

His night walk took him to the nearby treasury, filled with the wealth of his family. The door was shut, but Phantom could see a faint light that reflected onto the floor, its source lies beyond that door. Phantom frowned slightly, wondering who else could be in the treasury at this hour. He placed the lamp on the ground and unsheathed his sword. The blonde swallowed nervously and grabbed the handles before pulling the door open. _'It's unlocked…'_

Inside, Phantom found a young man.

"Raven what are you doing here? You are not allowed to enter!"

Raven had removed most of his outer robes, which he fashioned into sacks. This time he wore a simple dark blue sleeveless top, its collar edged in gold embroidery and black feathers. Raven turned around casually and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why are you up so late, Phantom? Kids like you should be in bed."

"Answer the question." Phantom said firmly.

Raven's smile turned into a frown before he smirked and said, "Alright blondie, I gave you your chance, now hurry along now and leave me to my business." He proceeded to pick up a large Sapphire and inspected it carefully. He whistled to himself. "This is going to fetch me quite a decent amount of mesos." He tossed the gem into the sack and continued sorting through the treasures.

"You're a thief!" Phantom recalled the book he had read earlier, and finally understood why Raven chose his name as such. Ravens were known for stealing and pocketing shiny objects and trinkets.

"You know, for a young noble, you are lacking in common sense. I thought all nobles are smart. I guess I was wrong blondie." Raven did not even look up before replying.

"I will kill you right now for insulting the nobles." Phantom lifted his sword. Practice sword it may be, but it was still a deadly weapon. Raven finished filling his bag to the brim and heaved it across his shoulder.

"Oh, cute. You're going to kill me with that?" Raven extracted a long ornate cane from his bag. "Come on then, let's see what you've got."

Phantom growled before running towards Raven. "Take this!" The long haired man twirled his cane once before it transformed into a long sword. He blocked the blow easily. "Not bad, seems like you have some muscle at least. Your mentor trained you well, I suppose." He pushed Phantom away and leapt back, landing lightly on a chest.

Phantom threw a small fire ball towards Raven. "You expect that bunch of sparks to hit me? I guess not wielding a magic weapon really affects your magic output. As for me…" Raven flicked his wrist once, and in his hands held a long staff. Raven calmly sent a slow spell in Phantom's direction.

The young blonde dropped to his knees. He felt sluggish and could not move as he wanted.

"That should keep you here for a while."

"I could still call for guards."

"Would they come to your help?

"Huh?"

"Don't be foolish. You just sent an innocent man to his death. Who would save you? Definitely not the servants."

"I did not do such a thing!"

"I know."

Phantom finally turned and faced Raven. Raven bent down on one knee. Phantom glanced into the man's royal blue eyes.

"Do you want to help the people?"

"Yes! I would do anyth-"

Phantom felt his mind clearing and found that he could move his limbs again.

"Even if it means discarding your past life? This comfortable life as a noble?"

"I didn't feel like I was living in this life anyway. I might as well have died."

Raven nodded to himself, satisfied with the young blonde's answer.

"Very well then, you shall be reborn. You will take on the name Phantom and be under my apprenticeship."

"Your apprentice? For what?"

"Thievery," Raven said with a straight face. "You want to change this country right? It's obvious you cannot do it from among the nobles. It's impossible to find help, or an ally."

"So the only way is to…"

"…Do it yourself."

Raven grinned and helped Phantom onto his feet. "I saw that you have some talent in balancing your strength and magical abilities. You would make a decent successor to my style of fighting."

"That cane trick?"

"Ah, but I have an arsenal of tricks at my command. I'm sure I'll have time to teach you most of them."

"Why not all?"

"Blondie, you shouldn't reveal everything to everyone. It ruins the element of surprise." Raven walked out of the treasury, a young Phantom in tow.

"Please stop calling me that."

"Then call me Master Raven."

"Why should I?"

"To make an old man happy."

"…You don't seem very old." Raven paused in his strides and looked up.

"Fine. Master…Raven."

"Good kid. Now let's go. Don't worry about your belongings, I assure you that I have the means to feed and clothe the both of us." Raven reached within his pockets and pulled out a card.

"Through the front gates? The guards would see you." Phantom hissed. The duo approached the courtyard where Phantom usually participated in sword practice.

"Hold on to my hand." Phantom grabbed onto the older man's hand tightly. "Try not to be charmed by me?" Raven smirked at Phantom's deadpan expression. Raven tossed the card into the air and it burst into a shower of cards.

And that night, the young master to one of the noble houses in Ariant vanished into thin air, along with the mysterious traveller known as 'Raven', and a large quantity of treasures from the young master's residence. They were never to be seen again.

* * *

Phantom sat up groggily, before bringing a hand to his head in a useless attempt to quell the pain that erupted from his forehead. He could feel a faint bump on the side of his head, and then he noticed the bandages that covered the wound.

"Good evening."

Phantom turned towards the voice, his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness from a lit candle beside the bed. He saw a woman on a wooden chair, arms crossed and a large pole-arm at her side.

"I'm really sorry for knocking you out today." She said softly, remorse tinged in her words.

Phantom remembered sparring with Aran, which started with Phantom mentioning that he was quite good with armed combat and wished to test it against the warrior. The thief hung his head in embarrassment.

"Oh… I apologise for my brash behaviour during the spar."

Aran laughed, her rough voice expressing mirth and amusement. "That is alright. Perhaps you need more training to increase your stamina before we can spar again. Perhaps we can start off with 999 monsters from the nearby fields. I shall go prepare immediately."

Phantom's eyes widened and tried to voice his disagreement, but Aran had already left the room. The blonde sank into his bed and rolled onto his side, his messy hair tickling his face. Phantom cursed the warrior and muttered, "One day you'll meet someone who'll ask you to kill 999 of these monsters. Then you'll know how I feel. Hmph." Phantom sighed and rested on his back.

"Weird. It's been such a long time since I had such a dream." Phantom did not think much about his life before meeting Raven, it was an event he would rather forget. But the memory served to strengthen his resolve. He vowed to change the lives of the people of Ariant, it was shameful of him to have forgotten his goal when he met Aria. He closed his eyes and tried to remember his mentor's face.

"Please watch over me... Master Raven."

* * *

_Honestly speaking, I enjoy writing about Phantom's past more so than Phantom's current self. Only because there's so much to be expanded on. The theme I wanted to keep for this chapter was 'the seed of a being is sowed among the experiences of the past'. Save for Phantom's childhood events, I tried to create a story in such a way that it would affect Phantom's decisions and choices in the future, and also his personality quirks._

_Bonus: I did sketch out a rough concept of what I thought Raven would look like. I shall put it here if people are interested: nocturneis(dot tumblr dot com) /image/ 45996953835  
_


End file.
